


The Asylum // Lashton

by baby_blue_lucas



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Crazy, Cute, Depression, Drama, Drama & Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Minor Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin, Psychological Drama, Romance, Sad Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_blue_lucas/pseuds/baby_blue_lucas
Summary: Luke is just a small innocent teen who somehow happened to accidentally murder few people.And after he is put in a mental hospital, he meets Ashton, who is just as special as Luke.





	The Asylum // Lashton

Luke sat in the backseat of the police car, staring out the window with his big innocent ocean blue eyes. He didn't even know where they were taking him... He didn't remember... 

After few hours, the car finally stopped and Luke was told to get out. He was scared and confused.   
He had no idea what was going on...

Slowly, he stepped out of the car and looked up at the policeman, while he tried to pull his cuffed wrists apart.   
"Can you... Can you take it off of me, please?"He asked in a tiny voice. But the policeman only let out a small sigh and followed by his coworker, he started leading Luke towards the huge building in front of them. What was happening?

 

Policemen led Luke into the building. As soon as they entered the mansion, Luke could see the words he immediately feared, written there in huge letters. 

Mental health institution Sydney. 

"What am i doing here, sir?”Luke whimpered quietly, quickly stopping and looking up at them once again.   
"Let's go."Was all the police officer said, tugging him towards the reception. 

"Luke Hemmings, 17 years old, Sydney. DlD*.”The officer said to the woman sitting at the reception desk, while Luke continued staring at him in total confusion.  
"Dangerous. Put him in the separated corridor."He added, making Luke's eyes go even wider. 

"What? No! I am not dangerous!"Luke cried out before his gaze moved over to the woman behind the desk.  
"Please, ma'am, I swear I didn't do anything! I am scared... I wanna go home!"He begged, this time fully sobbing and sniffling. He was crying loudly by the time the woman got up and let them all through the building.They ended up on the lowest floor, some underground corridor. 

"The room number 7 is yours, dear. Be good, don't try to get out and stay quiet. The doctor will come to check on you soon."She reminded him with a smile, obviously ignoring his unstoppable crying and begging. They shoved him into the room, uncuffed him and left. He was left all alone. 

And suddenly, he felt angry. 

At himself, for not being able to escape them.

At the woman, for ignoring his pleads.

At the policemen, for bringing him here. 

At his family for fucking dying. 

He groaned and punched the door as hard as possible. There were padded soundproof walls, which was good for him, since he could beat up the wall without getting hurt too much. 

He screamed as loud as possible and continued hitting, kicking and scratching the padded door, like it would hurt the room. Oh, how amazing it would be if the damned room could feel it. 

Luke had such a big urge to hurt something. 

Someone. 

That‘s why he continued screaming loudly in a mix of frustration and helplessness, soon dropping to his knees and panting. 

He felt so exhausted. 

There was a bed in his room, a metal and ugly one. And camera. But that was all. He grabbed his pillow and threw it on the camera in an attempt to break it, but the pillow was too soft and too light. 

He growled and plopped down on the uncomfortable bed, with an angry expression, face flushed red from anger, eyes all red from all the crying and his throat sore from all the screaming. lt couldn't be worse. 

// 

*Dissociative identity disorder (DID), also known as multiple personality disorder. It basically means that the person, Luke, in our case, has several different sides. Or, maybe better said, there are multiple characters inside him, multiple personalities. Good Luke, bad Luke,   
childish Luke... Quite interesting, isn't it? 

// 

 

 

Luke spent the whole week in the isolation. The only times he got out were when they took him to the bathroom. They always brought him the food he needed but they never let him out, even just to eat with others. He was as lonely as he has never been before and he just needed some cuddles and praises.

Today was the day they would finally let him out. By the time they came in, Luke sat in the corner of the room, his body trembling and his eyes still so red and puffy from all the crying. His throat was still really sore from earlier screaming, so he could only talk really quietly. He was hurt too, his arms, that were already scarred from before were scratched and bruised now,just like his knuckles. 

A nurse came in, the one he didn't know yet. She seemed rude, she didn‘t even talk to him. She let him out of the straitjacket they put him in earlier so he wouldn't hurt himself anymore and after she helped him up, she led him to the cafeteria. It was true that he calmed down a little after the week. But still, it was just a matter of time until he did something again.

Right now, everything was just building up inside him.

As soon as they entered the cafeteria, she left without a word. Luke looked around, noticing only two tables being almost empty. At each of them, there was only one person sitting. All of the other tables were almost full and obviously the people sitting there were friends already. Luke headed to the first table with only a curly haired boy sitting at it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, please leave kudos and comments. I would love to know your opinion/ideas.


End file.
